


Boy's space

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The boys get scouted for a video shoot along with Ann. Ryuji looks so cool and happy, if only she got to be by his side





	Boy's space

Ann was not new to the idea but she was still uncertain how this shoot was going to turn out. It seemed a bit irresponsible to her to just scout off the street like this. Grabbing models, randoms and everything off the street. Just how free was the client?

She glanced down to the end of the studio where the boys were gathered. Akira, Ryuji and Yusuke had gotten swept up into this. Almost too easily. Yusuke was helping with the background scenes. Ann was waiting on her outfit changes.

Ryuji and Akira though. She shook her head as she played with the ends of her hair. They were seriously so free about this. She was irritated just a bit. This was her turf wasn’t it? And yet there they were taking the whole thing so lightly. They were enjoying it even.

“So cool!” Ryuji’s voice carried as he gushed. “What else do you want us to do?”

“Can you use this?” Ann couldn’t see what the director was giving to Ryuji but she sighed anyway. She just wanted to finish the video shoot and leave. There were just too many people to really sink into the feeling of the shoot. If her seniors were around she knew they would complain about how hard it was to stand out.

Although she was thinking that same thing herself.

“You are rather subdued.” Yusuke took a seat next to her with a sigh. “Although with all this noise and chaos I can’t blame you that much.”

“Ryuji’s in his element.” Ann sighed before she glanced across the studio. “Akira too. what about you?”

“Free food and supplies.” Yusuke was quick to answer. “I’m already satisfied with my reward. Although I have heard of scouting does it usually go like this?”

“Are you serious?” Ann laughed. “This is the first time I’ve seen so much… chaos.” She sighed. “It’s good for work in the long time but something as crazy as this. We’re allowed to judge it a bit aren’t we? Because I’m judging.” She huffed. “This is so crazy.”

“Akira and Ryuji seem to have made friends.” Yusuke was looking past her. “I guess for those two it’s easy. Or at least for our leader.”

“Leader is good at that.” She rested her hand under her chin as she watched Akira adjust a purple jacket he had been given. He spun around a few times and she giggled to herself at the sight. “He can stand out or blend right in. He’s scary like that sometimes.”

“He’s interesting.” She watched the way Yusuke made a frame with his hands and focused on Akira. “But that term applies to all of us now doesn’t it?” Well, Yusuke was not wrong. all of them had changed since Akira had first appeared in their lives. It was not as if Ann wanted to go back either. She liked the way they were now. The way that all of them were now. She watched Ryuji push his way out the crowd and clap Akira on his back. She sighed and checked her watch once more.

X

Now she knew why they had been looking for boys like Ryuji. That director scout guy. Ann glared at him from where she stood. He had good eyes, he had scary eyes. Had he known from a glance that Ryuji and Akira were not normal people?

She had known Ryuji used to skate. She had heard but it was one thing to know and another to see. She had guessed Akira had more secrets than he had let them know. he was too flexible for a normal kid. She had put down some sports team in his hometown or something.

He was good, reflexes, balance and everything. Still, in the scene the director wanted to create. He was pretty good too. he was stealing the show. Actually both of them were. Ryuji with his wildness and Akira just captured the gaze so easily.

From dancing to skateboarding. There was some sort of charisma in them that screamed to look at him. For Ryuji, maybe she could not look away for another reason entirely. Not just her feelings but the chance to see something she never got to see usually.

He could be loud and laugh without a care but he had his cool moments too. Ann brushed her hair back over her shoulder as Ryuji jumped from the skateboard to land on his feet. The way he caught the board as an almost afterthought. People broke into applause and she could barely catch her breath. She envied Akira that was there at his side.

He could so easily rest against him. Brush sweat from his face and joke around with him. He could do it so easily and she was on the other side of the room. She was the pretty face for the shoot and Ryuji was one of the many fill ins for the scene.

It was a bit painful.

She wanted to join them too. she wanted to skate and dance right next to them. She wanted Ryuji to look at her and only-

She wanted to be one of them. Dance with them be accepted among them. Skate with them and laugh with them too but that was just not how it was supposed to go.

“Change for the dancing outfits!” The director was quick and loud. People leapt into action and Ann was left watching as Ryuji began to strip off his shirt as if there was nothing wrong with that. She could have looked away. Modesty sake but when was she ever going to get another chance like this to gawk?

She folded her arms and watched Ryuji change clothes while people bustled around him and the lights shined down on it all. It was her world, fashion, cameras and chaos. Her world but Ryuji looked so at home in it.

X

“Those two ditched us.” Ryuji muttered as he kicked an empty can into the station trash can. “Seriously. I wanted to see how much cash Joker got.”

“Considering he had more scenes than you?” Ann laughed softly. “He got more. Yusuke was leading the prop team at the end. He got more money too.”

“Ah man.” Ryuji groaned. “Well it was a lot of money anyway. Can’t wait to see how it turns out. You were cute today you know. Classy.” He finished softly. “Even though it was really fast and crazy.”

“That’s a pro for you.” Ann answered before she glanced at him. There were not that many people around them anymore. This part of the station at this time was always sparse. “You looked good today. On the skateboard.”

“Been a while since I got to cut loose like that.” Ryuji laughed. “Cool huh?”

“Let’s go with that.” She smiled. It took everything in her to act normal and just casual slump against him as they walked. He squeaked before he adjusted his walking and his hand to support her. “Pity you didn’t get to keep the clothes. That was really cool.” She giggled while her heart thudded in her chest as they walked side by side. Maybe she would be able to say something eventually. Just not now.


End file.
